When It's Done
by Tell Those Spiders
Summary: After Sean goes back to Wasaga, a few people will be there for Emma. Including a few new loves... and one that no one thinks is possible EmJay
1. Love Hate Gone

**When it's done**

**Summary: **

Sean is gone and Emma gets introduced into new loves. This takes place right after Back in Black. Some spoilers **may** occur during this fan fiction- readers be warned. By the way- Totally in **Emma's POV**!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Degrassi Characters, or anything remotely related to Degrassi. This is a fan fiction. I am not making any profit.

**Chapter One:**

**Love/Hate/Gone.**

I got into Jays slightly empty orange Honda Civic. How could he just decide not to come back home with us? I found myself wondering. I was slightly upset. Sean and I had just gotten back on good terms and it really upset me knowing he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

"Hey Greenpeace you okay over there?" Jay asked Emma.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said not to sure on how I felt

I really wasn't in the mood to argue with Jay. He didn't care about me. He was only concerned about one thing and one thing alone: himself! He probably doesn't even care for Alex. I thought. I know I'm over Sean. But just the fact of not having him around just made everything bizarre. He's been there for three years by my side for the most part anyway. Nonetheless I always had a friend in him and now… he's gone.

"What about you Ellie? Are you okay over there?" Jay Asked.

"Um I'm just a bit shocked. This is a total surprise but I know Sean and I will survive this." Ellie said with a lot of assurance.

How could Ellie be so nonchalant about all of this? Her boyfriend just up and left how she could be so confident that they'll be able to work this all out, was beyond me. Impossible: I thought totally impossible.

"Well will one of you talk? I know that you both rant and carry on. You both talk nineteen to the dozen!" Jay said.

"Ha-ha. Jay, are you trying to be funny? I'll have you know I don't talk a lot." I said to him.

"Yeah Emma okay you don't talk a lot?" Jay asked.

"No I don't. I really don't I'm not sociable. I'm hostile." I told him, very matter-of-factly.

"Hostile? Yes somewhat. But you're not sociable now? Okay Emma, why don't you go tell that to the jury?" Jay asked.

"Okay Jay." I said finishing up the conversation.

Jay really got on my nerves. I can't believe Alex deals with him. Yeah he's cute but seriously there is way more that meets the eye. Jay really didn't have the rest of that.

"Well Ellie I'll bring you home first. Since were pretty close." Jay said

Oh yay. How exciting I get to be alone with Jay. I really want to get today over and done with.

"Okay. That's fine." Ellie said to Jay.

As we approached Ellie's house I wish I was in any other place than here. I wish I could be taken to any alternative place. Maybe even Mars as long as Jay wasn't there.

"Well Jay thanks for the ride. See you around. Bye Emma." Ellie said

"Bye Ellie." I said.

"Ditto" Jay said.

As Ellie slammed the door, I begin to realize this was it. I'm just going to have to deal with it for ten minutes or so.

"You can get in the front." Jay said.

So up I went into the front seat next to… _him_

"So where do you live?" Asked Jay

"I live on Crescent Street." I answered.

"Emma you know what?" Jay asked

"What?" I asked

"You've really gotten beautiful this year. You've matured a lot and you've even gotten hot." Jay told me.

"Well I was planning on changing my look again." I told Jay

"Well no matter what you'll look good. Nothing could change that." He told me

Wow. Why the hell is Jay telling me I look hot? Do I really look hot?

"Well thanks, I think." I told him

"Emma you want to get a bite to eat before I take you home?" Asked Jay

"Yeah I'd like that." I replied

Wow did I just tell Jay Hogart that I would go out with him? This is crazy. Do I like him? No way of course I don't like him this is Jay we're talking about. Jay Hogart the boy, who tormented me forever, called me green peace. He broke Sean and me up. He ruined our relationship. If it weren't for him Sean and I just may be together now. But wait I'm over Sean so why do I care what Jay did to our relationship. I'm so confused and enlightened at the same time.

"So Emma would you like to go to the Dot?" Jay Asked

"Sure that's fine." I told him.

"Alright, what kind of music do you like? I got loads and loads of CD's." Jay told me.

"I doubt you'd have anything I like." I told him.

"Try me, there in the backseat." He told me.

I took off my seat belt and reached into the back seat. He has about four books of CD's. With a whole bunch a variety. The assortment of CD's was like being in a CD store. He had everything from Tupac to Linkin' Park. I decided to put in his Green Day CD. And I turned to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

"Good Choice, Emma." He told me

"Thanks, I love this song." I said.

"Oh really and whys that?" He asked

"It's a great song." I told him.

"You know they say people only like music the feel they can relate to." Jay informed me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, so do you feel lonely? If you do I can change that."

"Hey! You got Avril Lavinge. Now there's a great CD." I said.

I took out Green day and put in Avril Lavinge. I started singing really loudly to "She wants to go home" I was trying to avoid that last statement Jay made. I think Jay noticed because he stopped talking to me.

"Look Emma maybe dinner today was a bad idea can you take a rain check?" He asked.

"Sure. You can take me home now." I told him

He turned the car around towards my house. I think I upset him. He was fine just a few minutes ago. Now he doesn't want to hang out with me… hmmm maybe it's for the best. Besides it wouldn't be a good idea if Alex ever found out she would go crazy. Her panties would be in a tight bunch.

"Okay, Emma we're here. Can you put your number in my phone?" Asked Jay.

"Is that a good idea? Wont Alex get mad?" I asked him

"No she doesn't look through my phone. She's past that stage. So yeah put it in there and I'll call you. So we can go out to eat, or hang out." He told me.

"Sure." I said while he handed me his cell phone.

"Well there you go. Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." I told him.

"What did you think I would leave you in Wasaga? Then I wouldn't have anything pretty to look at." He told me.

"Goodnight Jay." I said shyly and smiled.

"Night, Emma. See you tomorrow in school."

I got out of the car and went into my house. I suddenly felt like everything in my world would be okay. Like it would all fall into place and I really loved this feeling!

**That's the end of Chapter One people. Please tell me what you think. Shall I continue?**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Degrassi Characters, or anything remotely related to Degrassi. This is a fan fiction. I am not making any profit.


	2. Fun with Me

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Degrassi Characters, or anything remotely related to Degrassi. This is a fan fiction. I am not making any profit.

**Chapter Two:**

**Fun with me**

I walked into my house and went upstairs. I decided to take a shower since it was already 8:00 P.M. and I had school the following day. I kept thinking about Jay and how much I feel for him right now. Do I like him? Do I hate him? Is he my friend? The world may never know. As I start to run the water and get in it I start to wish that I wouldn't have ignored Jay when he asked if I was lonely. It wasn't that I didn't like the question that didn't bother me. But the statement after the question pretty much stunned me. He told me he could change my loneliness if I had it. But I could be out at The Dot with him right now and I wouldn't be lonely. We could be talking about something exciting, and we would be getting along just fine, because for the first time I think Jay actually understands me and what I'm all about.

I finally snap out of my thoughts and get out of the shower. I go downstairs into the cold basement and get dressed. I look down at my cell phone: One unread message."

Hey Emma its Jay what are you up to?

**Oh hey Jay nothing much just got done getting dressed for bed**.

Cool. Hey Emma I wanted to know if you would like to hang out tomorrow after school. Is that cool with you?

**Sure, that'd be fun.**

Okay meet me by my car after school. By the way Emma next time if you want to go home tell me okay? Don't play a song and sing it.

**What are you talking about?**

After I told you that people like songs they relate to you started singing that song "She wants to go home." So I figured you wanted to go home.

**No Jay you got it all wrong. I was trying to change the subject. I couldn't really steer the conversation in a different direction without being to obvious so I decided to act as if I didn't hear what you said.**

Oh okay good. I thought you hated me and just didn't want to be around me that's why I was hesitant to ask for your number.

**You were hesitant? I couldn't tell.**

Well I'm good like that. Anyway you're pretty cool Emma. You'd make a great friend. So we're on for tomorrow then?

**Yes we are. See you then.**

Night Emma.

So that's all we are: friends. That's how it's going to stay. Wait it has to! Jay has a girlfriend. I could never steal a guy away even if it's from Alex. It's just wide of the mark.

"Emma, are you going to eat?" I heard my mom yell.

"Yeah in a little while just leave a plate out for me and I'll reheat it." I yelled back at my mother.

I decided to get online to talk to Manny or Paige and tell them about my situation. I went upstairs into the living room and sat down at my computer and signed on to AIM.

**ILuvTheWorld**: Hey Manny! What are you doing?

**CutiePie4u**: Oh hey Emma. Nothing just chatting. What about you?

**ILuvTheWorld**: Nothing! Guess who was nice to me today and asked me for dinner?

**CutiePie4u**: Hmm. I have no idea tell me. Please don't make me guess!

**ILuvTheWorld**: Jay Hogart. He took me home after Sean decided to stay in Wasaga!

**CutiePie4u**: Wow Emma. Look I have to go tell me the details tomorrow morning!

**CutiePie4u** Has Signed off.

I decided to go off to bed and skip dinner tonight I just wanted to get some sleep.

The next day:

I woke up to the sound of my terrible alarm clock at 6:30 A.M. But I couldn't help but feel somewhat excited since I was going to hang out with Jay later on that day. I got out of my bed and went into my closet. I couldn't decide on what to wear, so I decided on a pair of hip huggers, and a baby blue tank top. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, and to of course apply my makeup and brush my hair. When I was finally done I walked out of my door, to find Jay sitting in his car in front of my house. I walked up to it and he rolled down the window.

"I figured you could use a ride to school." Jay told me.

"Sure that would be nice." I said with a smile on my face, while I opened the door.

"Don't get used to this Emma. I don't do this kind of stuff all the time. Just so happens I was up early this morning." Jay informed me.

"I see. So where is your girlfriend on this lovely morning?" I asked Jay.

"Oh, Alex? I pick her up around 7:50. So after I drop you off I'll get her. She's probably still asleep. Since its only 7:15." Jay said.

"Oh I see. So what are we going to do later on today?" I asked Jay.

"Nothing that's too rebellious, only on the weekends. I promise something more safe and down to earth." Jay let me know.

"Okay, that sounds cool." I told him.

"So how's everything with Alex and you? Is your relationship still strong?" I asked him, pretty anxious to hear his response.

"Um, yeah you could say that. I guess the little nervousness is gone. But that's been gone. Alex and I have been together for over a year." He told me.

"Oh that's cool. Was she your first girlfriend?" I asked

"Well not my first. But she's my first to last over three months. So I guess you could say she's been my first real girlfriend. What about you, how many boys have you went out with?"

"Just two I met Sean in the 7th grade. So we went together for about two and a half years on and off until… well yeah stuff happens. And then I tried going out with Chris for a little while."

"Emma you must hate me. I didn't know you two were together that long. You must have been in love with him." Jay said.

"Well I was. I doubt he loved me. But it's okay though. I'm over him. I've been over him. And it wasn't your entire fault if he really cared about me he would have tried to work it out."

"I'm sure he loved you. You're a great person; he'd be stupid not to love you. Are you sure you're over him because you seemed pretty upset yesterday when he stayed?"

"No it wasn't that. I was just surprised. Because I've known him for three years. I guess I feel like he's driving straight out of my life forever since I won't be seeing him anymore. That's all I just care for him and I always pushed him to make the right choices, and I always want to make sure he will make those choices. The way I want him to, whether we are together or not." I said shocked at myself, because I just revealed my secret that no one has ever heard.

"That's really sweet of you Emma; you know you have a great heart." He said.

"Thanks but you know what?"

"What?"

"It's 7:40. You don't want to be late. So I'll get out." I said

"Okay Emma don't forget meet me after school." Jay said

"Okay, thanks for the ride. See you later."

I got out of the car and walked towards the school. I couldn't believe how nice Jay could be. Maybe he does care for others and not just himself. Maybe I misinterpreted him. He probably treats Alex like a princess.

"Emma over here." I hear Manny say.

"Hey Manny I have to talk to my dad. I'll see you later." I told her

I walked into the school to go speak to my dad. I wanted to make sure it would be okay if I could go out today after school. I walked to his classroom and seen him sitting at his desk in front of his computer of course. I sat down in a chair next to his desk.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Dad asked

"Nothing I wanted to know if I could go out after school today."

"Sure that should be fine. Just be home around 9 or so."

"Okay dad well I'm going to go back outside." I told him.

I walked outside and sat were Manny was sitting but she was no where to be seen. So I just stayed there. A few minutes passed and JT came over.

"Hey Emma what are you doing all alone?" JT asked.

"Just sitting." I told him.

He sat there next to me and started talking about something. He wouldn't shut up so I just occasionally nodded my head. I had no idea what he was talking about. I wasn't trying to be rude but I had other things running through my head. Like Jay. I haven't felt like this in a long time. It felt nice. But there was a problem. Alex was the problem I couldn't act on my emotions until she was out of the picture. Then something caught my attention. It was Jay, and of course Alex by his side. He didn't notice me. But how could he not notice me. Why wasn't I running through his head? He looked happy with Alex by his side. Since he was acting as he didn't notice me I wouldn't stare at him either. So I would have to pay attention to JT and whatever he was talking about.

"Emma are you listening?"

"Oh yeah of course."

I noticed Jay got up and started walking towards the door. I grabbed JT, so we would walk in front of Jay. He'd noticed me then. If I was walking right in front of him.

"Um okay that hurt my arm." JT said.

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you." I told him. I knew Jay was right behind me I could feel it.

"It's okay. So Emma what did you think about that?" JT asked

"About what? I'm sorry I forgot what you were talking about." I lied

"About my plan." JT said

"Great idea." I had no idea what the hell JT was talking about. Nor did I really care Jay was behind me. I knew it.

"So you want to go to class now?" JT asked.

"Uh, we still have 10 minutes for the bell." I told JT.

"So what's going on after school? Did you want to come with me? I need to practice my Ollie on my skateboard." JT said.

"JT you can't do an Ollie if your life depended on it." I told JT while laughing

"I can too. You should see it. Come after school. Paige and Hazel are coming to cheer me on while I get all ollied out." JT said.

"Sorry JT I'm busy how about tomorrow. You can reschedule so we can all watch you get all ollied out. I don't want to miss out on that." I told him.

"Alright. Well I'll save some Ollie for you." JT said.

"Okay. JT that's a plan. Mark your calendar. And let's head to class." I said.

While we turned down the hall I glanced at jay. He was now parallel to me. He still wasn't looking at me. It was irritating me like crazy. I just gave up and went into the classroom. Would he ever make eye contact with me in school? Was he embarrassed to talk to me? Did he think I was going to tell Alex everything he's been saying to me? Or was he deep in conversation to notice anything? As always the world may never know!

I sat down in my seat and waited for the day to progress.

Every time I saw Jay in the halls: he didn't notice me at all. He didn't notice me until lunch time when JT, Paige, and I were in the lunch line. He was behind us alone.

"Hey, how's the day going for you?" He asked me.

"It's been okay." I answered.

"That's good. Well hey I'll see you later." Jay told me

"Alright see you.

"Well Emma since when have you and Jay been on speaking terms?" Paige asked

"Since he drove me home yesterday, from Wasaga. Sean decided to stay.

"Oh that's good. Better than him always hassling you." Paige said

"Yeah. Way better."

The day was finally over. And I walked to Jay's car.

When I got there I was a bit shocked to see Spinner and Alex there.

I thought Jay was hanging out with me alone. I guess I thought wrong. He never said we were going to be alone.

"Okay now that we are all here. We can go." Jay said when I approached them.

I got into the backseat with Spinner. And started to think I should have stayed behind. This probably wasn't going to be fun at all. I was pretty shocked that Alex didn't mind me trailing along with them since we haven't exactly been the best of friends. We never got along. Jay and Alex were holding hands. Never once letting go. It was making me sick.

"So what are we doing today." Spinner asked Jay.

"I don't know. Alex what do you want to do?" Jay asked Alex.

"I don't care. Just not what we did last weekend." Alex said with a laugh.

"No we aren't doing that ever again." Jay said

"I hope not." Spinner said

"Well Emma, you're our guest. What do you want to do?" Jay asked

Everyone in the car turned around and looked at me. Waiting for my answer. I had no idea what to say.

"I don't care. Whatever you guys normally do, I guess." I said. Without really realizing who I was talking to. Whatever they normally do could not be anything good. They were very rebellious.

"Well someone think of something." Spinner said.

"Jay, you could take me shopping." Alex said.

"Uh that's not exactly a fun thing." Spinner said.

"Yeah exactly what I was thinking." Jay said.

"Emma don't you think shopping is fun?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah shopping is fun." I answered.

"Well let's do something we can all agree on. Okay baby?" Jay said.

"That's fine. But you owe me later." Alex said.

"Fine by me." Jay said.

"Let's go swimming." Spinner said.

"Sounds cool. Is that cool with you Emma?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. That's fine by me." I answered.

"Okay. Spin we can swim in our shorts we'll stop by Alex and Emma's houses to get there bathing suits." Jay said

We got to Alex's and Jay went into her house with her. Spinner and I waited in the car for them. I felt very uncomfortable, with Alex around. I felt guilty and I didn't even do anything wrong.

"I like your shirt." Spinner told me.

"Thanks." I said looking down at my shirt.

"Yeah. So what have you been up to?" Spinner asked.

"Not too much." I answered.

"Yeah."

Jay and Alex finally got into the car. After what felt like an eternity. And we drove to my house.

"Okay I'll be right out." I told them

I went into my house and put on my bathing suit. I only put on a pair on shorts over my legs. I made my way out of the door and got into Jay's car.

"I like your bathing suit Emma." Spinner told me.

"Uh thanks." I said while glancing at Jay through the rear view mirror who was glancing at me.

"Aw does Spinner think Emma's hot? How Cute." Alex said.

"No I was just complementing her. Is that okay to do?" Spinner asked.

"Sure." Alex said while giggling.

"Wow that's embarrassing." I said.

"Why?" Spinner asked.

"Oh I don't know. No one really thinks I'm hot. So don't worry I'm used to it." I said.

"I wasn't saying you weren't hot." Spinner said.

"It's okay. I really don't care." I said.

"Okay because I do think you're hot. You're gorgeous." Spinner said.

"Alex, did you get me a towel." Jay said.

"Yes sir." Alex said

Jay parked the car and we all got out and headed towards the lake. I felt odd, did Spinner think I was hot, or was this all a plan. I had no clue on anything.

"Ladies first." Spinner said

I got into the lake. It was pretty cold but I didn't mind. Alex and Jay went off together. And left Spinner and I alone. This was not cool at all.

"I'm cold do you mind if I get out?" I asked Spinner.

"Not at all." Spinner said.

"Okay" I said getting out, with Spinner following me.

I sat down on the grass. And Spinner sat down next to me. We sat in silence the whole time we were sitting there. So I was so happy when I seen Jay and Alex come back.

"You guys got cold huh?" Jay asked

"What do you mean? I'm still freezing." I told him.

"Let's get going." Spinner said.

We walked back into the car. I was freezing.

"Still cold?" Spinner asked

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay." He said while handing me his dry tee shirt.

"Thanks" I said while putting it on.

"Okay so now what's going down?" Jay asked

"You can take me home I have to cook dinner." Alex said.

We reached Alex's house. And she got out.

"See ya guys." Alex said

"Bye" We all said.

"Love ya baby." Alex said

"Love you too." Jay said.

Alex walked into her house.

"Emma you want to get up front?" Jay asked me.

"Yes." I said.

Spinner really made me uncomfortable. I couldn't take him trying to be so nice to me. I was just so confused about everything that's happened today.

"Spinner I was thinking about breaking up with Alex." Jay said out of no where.

"Uh, why? She's almost everything you could want." Spinner said.

"Exactly my point. Almost everything. And I want everything. I know there's a girl who has everything that I want. And I can't find her dating the same person for such a long time." Jay said.

"Whatever floats your boat. But you know that saying you don't know what you got until it's gone? Well it's damn true!" Spinner said.

"Yeah but I know what I want." Jay said.

"Than go for it. Don't end up staying with Alex when you know what you want because then you'll resent her. Take me home though I'm hungry." Spinner said.

"Alright man." Jay said.

I was pretty excited. Was I everything that Jay was looking for? Was he going to break up with Alex? I know it was wrong for me to be excited but I really couldn't help myself. Jay was very, very, very, exciting to me. It was an all new territory for me. I was also very excited when we got to Spinners I would finally be alone with Jay.

"Alright Jay. See you tomorrow. Bye Emma, I had a lot of fun with you." Said Spinner.

"Bye." I said to Spinner.

Spinner got out of the car and Jay and I left.

"So Emma. Can I ask you a few questions, while we drive around?" Jay asked me.

"Sure if we can take turns." I said.

"Okay. I'll go first. What is the best quality some one can have in your opinion?"

"Honesty I don't think there is anything more important. What about you?"

"Someone who cares about others. Someone who has a big heart. What's the first physical thing you look at when you see a guy?"

"Eyes and lips. What are the most physical things you look at when you see a girl?"

"Eyes and body."

"So do I have nice eyes, and lips?" Jay asked

"Incredible eyes and luscious lips. So tell me what you think about me."

"Well I think you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen. I also think you have a great heart, and personality. You know I never really hated you Emma. Never I know I acted like I did, but that's how I act when I really like someone and I want there attention." Jay said.

"Well honestly. I wasn't too fond of you because you always tormented me. You made my life a living hell for a little while." I told him.

"I'm sorry I'm just a dumb immature guy."

"Don't worry about it." I told him

"So you want to do something, just the two of us? Right now?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I'd like that." I replied.


End file.
